Just a movie
by MoUsEy4eVa
Summary: Best friends learn that some things in life can have totally different meanings...
1. A New Tasty Wheat chapter 1a

Chapter 1a- Intro: A New Tasty Wheat?  
  
Disclaimer: everybody knows none of the matrix characters belong to me (even though I didn't really get to that yet) and the people that belong to me are Lauren (me), Lenore, Stacy, and the rest of the friends and the real teachers (not the subs) from VMS. So don't sue…I'm not trying to steal anything.  
  
*I am a new writer, and this is the 1st fic I have even written. This also is my worst chapter, believe me, it get much more interesting and understandable in later chapters. So please read and review so I can get an idea of what I should do!*  
  
~Also, A special thanks to Lenore and Stacy for revising and helping me along the way!~  
  
  
  
It is another day in the cafeteria.  
  
I'm hanging out with my normal crew. We were talking about two things: how Stacy and me were going to throw out our trash when our hott teacher was there, and what we were going to do for our language project. We had to make a commercial for a made up product.  
  
Stacy wondered, "Hmm, what about cereal? Its easy enough."  
  
Lenore replied, "Ok…what do u wanna call it?"  
  
Lauren wasn't paying attention, but was looking through her purse. "Isn't mouse soo hott?"  
  
"Of course! When is he not??" Lenore yelled.  
  
"This cafeteria mush looks a whole lot like tasty wheat. Why don't we call our cereal Tasty Wheat?"  
  
"Well not everybody will get that. How about just Matrix Cereal? Everybody has at least heard of the movie." Lenore said; everyone nodded their head in approval.  
  
"Fine...it should be easy…we know that movie way to much." 


	2. Lunch chapter 1b

Chapter 1b-Lunch  
  
Disclaimer: Well for this chapter there's not much to write about..the same 1 from chapter 1a. But still please R&R.  
  
~Again, thanks so much to Stacy and Lenore!~  
  
We were still going on about pics from Arielle's bat mitzvah where we all look high and Stacy is humping an old mad. Then we saw our favorite teacher coming over to us.  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Nothing much, just trying to work out our language project. We are making "Matrix Cereal" Stacy said blushing until she looked like a tomato.  
  
Then he walked away with his perfect smile on his face.  
  
"AAAAHHH! He is SOOOO fine." Stacy said a little bit to loud.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes as Hope said, "Shut up Stacy!! The only thing that you ever do is talk about guys!"  
  
After that, we got back into talking about our project. "I wonder what it would be like if we were actually inside the matrix. I would love to be one of the rebels. Being used as an energy source? I would hate that."  
  
Well anyway…  
  
"Awww!! Lunch is over in 2 minutes!! That's all the time we have to stare at Mr. Lanz! We have to start now!"  
  
Stacy then closely examined him, especially when his backside was facing her.  
  
"Oh my God! Stacy shut the hell up!!!"  
  
But Lenore was also staring at the teacher very closely. It was for a different reason though.  
  
"What the hell is that green stuff crawling up his arms?!?!?!?" 


	3. Acquaintance chapter 2

Chapter 2- Acquaintance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the agents, etc. I just own the regular students and teachers.  
  
"Ewww! What the hell is happening to him??"  
  
Then he seemed to notice what happened to him. He ran out of the cafeteria screaming like a little girl.  
  
"OMG. That was scary. But it was probably just another one of his stupid jokes."  
  
Probably.  
  
"Lenore, didn't that look a whole lot like.."  
  
I couldn't finish. Somebody cut me off.  
  
A tall man wearing a suit was behind me.  
  
"Excuse me, but the principal would like to see you three" he said pointing to Lenore, Stacy, and me.  
  
We were taken by surprise, so we just followed him. At the front office, he put us all in a small room. We all looked at each other.  
  
"What the hell? What did we do?" Lenore yelled out.  
  
I didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation; I was looking through my purse. I took out a picture. It was of Elrond from Lord of the Rings. (I actually do, yes I no I'm crazy.) That guy looked a whole lot like the picture. But it couldn't be. Could it? This was probably just another 1 of my friends' stupid jokes. They are VERY strange.  
  
I didn't have much more time to ponder, because the strange man walked in.  
  
"We have contacted your parents, and they have agreed to let us bring you on a special field trip. When you get to the camp, you will meet other "gifted" students. Go into cabin 103."  
  
We got in the car he directed us to, and we were off to the "camp."  
  
It was very creepy to hear how he said "gifted." What did he mean?  
  
Wanting to get off the subject, I looked at my friends who seemed to be thinking the same things, and then to the driver of the fancy car. The driver looked almost the same as the strange man before. A suit, sunglasses, and something that looked like a hearing aid. The only words that could come to my mind were freaky and familiar. 


	4. The Camp chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Camp  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the agents, etc. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Stacy, Lenore and I all got out of the jet-black car. We have not said a word to each other since we were in school, but each of us knew what the other ones were thinking. This seemed so familiar, almost like deja-vou.  
  
This place didn't look like a camp at all. We were in an old brick apartment with black and white checkered floors. The man in sunglasses pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Up the stairs, turn right, then 3 doors to your left."  
  
We walked, still not talking. It was almost like we couldn't, like something was gluing our lips together.  
  
Creepy.  
  
We stood in front of room 103, and Stacy put out her hand to open the door. The door opened, but she didn't even turn it.  
  
Strange.  
  
To our surprise, the man we 1st met was in the room already, and he was the only thing in the room. But how? We left before he did.  
  
Scary.  
  
"The other "gifted" student will be here shortly."  
  
Again with the creepy "gifted."  
  
"In the meantime, sit down. I would like to have a little chat with you." He pointed to the 3 chairs in front of him. Wait; there was nothing in the room. Ok, now I'm getting really scared.  
  
We all nodded to each other, and hesitantly sat down.  
  
"I have overheard you girls talking, and I am afraid that you think, and know too much. I am not going to make this hard. You have 2 choices. You give me information about people you know about, or you all die."  
  
At those last few words, we all got up to run. We only got as far as thinking about it. The chairs strapped us in. Our feet got bonded to the chair legs. Jumping up and down to get out only made it worse.  
  
Lenore fell over in her chair.  
  
She tried to yell out help to us, but it didn't work. Some kind of murky liquid was filling up the room. It looked like garbage water, so I knew how much this disgusted her. (She is deathly afraid of napkins.) I yelled out to Stacy for the first time for us to try to get Lenore back up. Us hobbling over and over only made things worse.  
  
A lot worse.  
  
We both fell down into the water that was getting higher and higher. It was getting inches higher by the second.  
  
Just as I was about to black out from no air to breathe, I saw the man sitting at the desk looking right at us, a tiny smirk on his face. 


	5. Waking Up chapter 4

Chapter 4- Waking Up  
  
O no, not another day of school. Why do we have to go anyway? Especially so early in the morning.  
  
Torture.  
  
Well anyway, I'm getting on the bus and talking to my friend about how annoying these cheerleaders are at our bus stop. They NEVER shut up, do they? And when they start singing…I want to just SHOOT them.  
  
~Later~  
  
Its 1st period, and I'm in science. Mr. Lanz is absent today. Our substitute for the day was Mr. Brown. He looked familiar, but I had no clue why. As we were copying notes from the board, I caught Mr. Brown staring at me. He didn't blink for over 10 minutes. Then he came over to me, and was about to say something.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
I got my books and ran my ass off to get out of that room. I had some strange feeling like something bad was going to happen.  
  
In the meantime, I ran into my reading class, which was next. I sat down waiting for Lenore and Stacy to come in. (This is the only class I shared with both of them.) As I was waiting, I looked around the classroom. Where was that shiny bald head?? Mr. Little wasn't here. That was almost good news, he was so mean to us anyway. Instead, I was greeted by our substitute, Mr. Smith. How rude of him to wear sunglasses inside.  
  
Then Lenore and Stacy walked in. I was anticipating our usual talk-about- anything session during reading. Since we had a sub, It would be extra easy to talk away the period. As soon as we started to whisper to each other he wrote us detention slips. WTF? We talked for only 2 seconds!! He said if we opened our mouths 1 more time, he would send us all to the principal's office. Jeez, that seemed like such a scary place. But wait, I've never gone there. Then how would I know it was scary?! I could picture myself there, in a small…dark…room. Stacy and Lenore are there too! My silly mind…I need to stop day dreaming.  
  
We wanted to protest against the punishment. And we did.  
  
"That's not…"  
  
"Please step outside of the room, now!"  
  
We finally did, think it was best not to get into more trouble.  
  
"You girls will never listen, will you? First at the camp, and now t..."  
  
O MY GOD.  
  
It was all coming back to me now. The checkered floors, the garbage goop, and THE MAN IN THE SUIT THAT WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!  
  
"But what are you LITTLE girls gonna do? Kick my ass?" Then he started singing the "Can't touch this" song. Teachers could be so messed up sometimes.  
  
Then I kicked him in his side. Hard. As hard as I could. It was the best thing that I could do; I didn't know kung-fu or anything.  
  
Then Lenore grabbed my arm. "Lauren and Stacy! RUN. RUN UR ASSES OFF!"  
  
We went to the nearest doors that lead outside.  
  
"Whose house is closest?"  
  
"Mine" I said. "We have to cross some big streets, but it's better then staying here."  
  
We started running for my house. Darting across streets nearly got us killed, but anything to get us away from school. We just hoped that we didn't run into any cops.  
  
Something was in the back of my mind. I had to ask them about it.  
  
"Did you guys have a dream last night that was about all of us?"  
  
"Yeah. We were being chased BY THE SAME EXACT GUY!" Lenore said. Now we were getting somewhere.  
  
"OOO yeah!" Same here!" Stacy said very ditzy. I had strange friends.  
  
"Doesn't it seem a LITTLE strange that that guy looks EXACTLY like that guy in the Matrix?"  
  
"O MY GOD! AGENT SMITH" Stacy said in disbelief.  
  
"Hello again girls."  
  
O shit. 


	6. Escape chapter 5

Chapter 5-Escape  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything…etc..  
  
~*Thanks Lenore and Stacy for helping me with this chapter a lot!*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Have any idea what were going to do???"  
  
Agent Smith was walking toward us.  
  
"RUN!!!!"  
  
We tried running toward the end of the street, but Smith kept on appearing in front of us. What the hell? We were darting in every direction, but we couldn't escape him.  
  
I had this throbbing pain inside my head, and I kept on seeing things. Ugghh, this isn't the time to start hallucinating.  
  
Then the agent reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a gun. That wasn't a hallucination.  
  
I ran more. No girl slap could ever compete with a gun. I just hoped that Lenore and Stacy did the same thing, even though I didn't hear any shots yet. Yet.  
  
I ran behind trees, me to the left side of the road, them to the right. O shit. They were behind the same tree. That made it so much easier for Smith to shoot him. He was walking slowly toward the right side of the road. He knew that we had no chance against him, so he was going to take his time.  
  
I have to do something…UGH!  
  
I looked frantically around on the ground. Leaves…pine needles…a rock! Perfect! (Well besides a gun) I chucked it as far as I could at the top of a tree in the other direction. The agent turned his head and shot at the sound.  
  
RUN! RUN U GUYS! was all I could think, then I started to run too. We were darting in front of trees, in the middle of streets, anything to get us away.  
  
Then I felt it. The heat so close to me. I looked at my left shoulder, and saw a long, red spot. Shit. It hurt so bad…it hurt like hell. I have to get to my house…QUICK!  
  
Then all I could hear was shots, like a constant ringing in my ears. I just hope that Stacy and Lenore are ok.  
  
Almost there…almost there…I kept telling myself. Luckily we were only about 5 houses away.  
  
I looked back as we were rounding another corner, and he was just firing away, with us only 2-3 inches away from every speeding bullet.  
  
"Why me, why us? We did nothing the agents would want us for, did we?  
  
Come on guys…we have to do something…we can't run forever…  
  
Just then the ground started shaking. Trees and houses started shaking uncontrollably. Earthquakes? In New Jersey? What the --?  
  
Everyone else seemed to be a bit confused, including the agent. But Stacy didn't look totally confused, but she was looking at a tree. Then I looked at Smith, and his face looked of disbelief.  
  
~!*CRASH*!~  
  
The same tree Stacy was staring at fell down during the strange earthquake- right on top of Smith. He just lay there…motionless except for a couple of twitches here and there.  
  
I looked up again, and we were finally at my house. I opened the garage door and walked in my house.  
  
"Good, my mom isn't home yet" I said seeing that her car wasn't there.  
  
I shut the door behind us as we went into my house. We were finally safe, at least for a while.  
  
As I was turning on my computer, I knew there was something I had to ask Stacy.  
  
"How the hell could you do that?!?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure…but I wanted something to happen, and then the ground started shaking. At 1st it freaked me out, cause usually earthquakes don't happen around here. But then I went back to thinking on how we could get rid of him…I looked at a tree…and –bam- it fell, right on top of him."  
  
Lenore and I just stood there…puzzled. She should know a little bit more.  
  
"But how…"  
  
"Well we don't have much time. A tree won't stop a super machine."  
  
So I turned on my computer, hoping to find some answers (even though searching the internet probably wouldn't give us the answers we needed). I started up AIM, which was just my natural reaction to turning on my computer. I went to Internet explorer and started typing M-A-T-R-  
  
Suddenly, and IM popped up on my screen.  
  
TheMatrixHasU101: ring ring Lauren  
  
*RRIIINNNGG RRRIIINNNNGG*  
  
"Woah…what the…" Lenore said as she answered it and put it on speaker phone.  
  
"Hhheel…hello?" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"There coming. Grab the cell pone and run."  
  
"But to where?"  
  
"To the end of Timberline Drive. Lauren knows where it is."  
  
"How do you know this isn't Lauren speaking??"  
  
"There are many things I know about you. You, like everybody else around you have been absorbed in the Matrix. I have been watching your every move. YOU HAVE TO GO. NOW!!!!!"  
  
Lenore pressed the off button. "You have any clue where he is talking about?"  
  
"N--…actually yes."  
  
Pictures were flashing in my head and they seemed to point out to a certain place.  
  
"Ok…but do you have a cell phone?"  
  
"Umm…I…uhh…Yes." I saw my room's windowsill, with something small and black on it. I ran into my room, and sure enough, something was there. A tiny black cell phone.  
  
"O My God…I am really scaring myself now.  
  
I grabbed it and ran. 


	7. Different chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Different  
  
I don't own any of the characters except Lauren, Lenore and Stacy.  
  
A/N: This chapter is kinda weird and it makes no sense.I know I'm not a really good writer, and I'm just doing this for fun, so just read the story and try not to insane.mwhahaha.ok.im done..lol  
  
* * *  
  
We all ran down the stairs with me in front, leading the way. I kept on seeing more things, which kinda gave me a headache, but still, it lead the way.  
  
We ran down a couple different streets, and then finally came to the end of Timberline Drive. Everything started getting dimmer and dimmer until the pictures went pitch black and were gone.  
  
"Well I hope this is the place."  
  
We started looking around, searching for the person who called us.  
  
"We better not have to wait long.we can't stay here forever" Stacy said with a little hope.  
  
After about 5 minutes of looking around, we didn't have much more to do then just sit down. We finally had time to talk about all this.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!? This is all WAY to weird."  
  
"Yeah I no!! This must be a dream.it can't be real." Stacy said shaking her head.  
  
"Oh no.quoting the movie again." I said half-laughing at Stacy.  
  
"Please slap me! I'm going crazy"  
  
"Gladly"  
  
Lenore and I both hit Stacy in the head.  
  
"Owwwwwwww!"  
  
"Well you now know its real at least" Lenore said laughing at Stacy's high- pitched girly whine.  
  
"Wait a sec guys.do you hear that?"  
  
There was a noise coming in the distance. It wasn't sharp, but a low buzzing noise. It was getting louder with every passing second. Then we could finally see it, a black car zooming down the street towards us. My first thought was 'O no, not more agents' but I felt slightly more at ease when I saw a bit of a shiny black coat out the window. Then the car started to slow down as leaves around us flew up. Then a person jumped out of the passenger side before the car even stopped, and they ran toward us.  
  
"Sorry we are a little late, we had a visitor. You have to hurry, because he can come back at any time. You probably know who I am already, so just get in."  
  
So everybody hopped into the car and then we saw another man, wearing close to the same outfit as the woman was.  
  
"Hello, I'm sure you have seen me before, but just in case, my name is Morpheus. As you may of noticed, a 3rd member of our crew is missing. He got slightly hurt on are way here, and it was for the best if we got him to an exit. But now we must be on our way, I'm sure you have an idea of what could happen if we wait here."  
  
We were off at a fast speed, and in about 2 minutes later, we stopped in front of an old brick apartment building that look deserted. It looked very familiar too. As everybody walked inside I noticed the shabby staircase and checkered floors. Now I remember! This was the place where those creepy square glasses people took us! I could see Lenore cringe with the thought of the garbage water. Thankfully they led us to a different room, and I wondered what we were doing next. The big man went to sit down in a red chair. Then I noticed that his sunglasses had no frames, and I was puzzled as to how they stayed on. Then in a booming voice he said,  
  
"You are smart girls, you know what's going to happen next. You all saw the movie didn't you? It's a good thing it came out.it opened up a lot of eyes. Those computers think that humans could never get the idea, and even if they did, wouldn't believe it. But on other ships there are many freed people that have thought differently. And next are you. You 3 may either take the red pill and continue your "dreams" or the blue, and never think of them again."  
  
We look at each other and knew what we were going to pick.  
  
"3 red please" we all said as he handed three shiny red pills along with glasses of water.  
  
Stacy swallowed the pill with no problem, but for Lenore and me its and almost impossible task for us to swallow pills. So it took us very long time, lots of gagging and many glasses of water. (True! We just use chewables.) As soon as we were done, Morpheus got a call on his cell phone.  
  
"Yes Tank?"  
  
"We got squiddies. You need to get out as soon as possible. No time to finish."  
  
"How long will this take?"  
  
"You can be back in 10 minutes. You must leave now!!" ~click~  
  
"We must leave you girls here. We will be back in 10 minutes."  
  
"Aww damnit!! We just can't leave them here! If agents come, they are sure to die!!" Trinity said getting really mad.  
  
"Its ok, I have faith in them"  
  
Then he handed us three guns and showed us into a good, but small hiding spot.  
  
"Don't shoot unless they do, and keep as quiet as possible. Agents are right around the corner."  
  
Then we heard the sound of a phone ringing.  
  
"We'll be right back." Then the ringing stopped and started again.  
  
"Stay calm," said a voice that sounded worried. Then the ringing stopped again.  
  
One minute passed by, then another and more. After about 7 minutes passed, we started to hear footsteps, but 3 sets of them. 'Ugghhh.Smith, Jones, and Brown.' was all I could think in my head.  
  
We heard "Its ok, we're back" and Stacy opened the door. This time, we saw a newer face along with the other two.  
  
"Hi, my name's Neo. Sorry I couldn't meet you guys before. I've heard that you have taken the red pill, and now its time to finish up the job. You know the drill, touch the mirror, get almost frozen to death, and wake up in a big tub of pick stuff. Take a seat."  
  
We all took seats and got hooked up with wires and other weird things. The next thing we knew we were waking up in, you guessed it, a big tub of pink goop!  
  
It was amazing to see the fields, and with all the machines tending to them. Everything was black or gray, and not a single plant, flower, or tree was in sight. Then a saw a huge spider-like machine come up to me and drilled into my head, which REALLY hurt. Before I could catch my breath, I flew down a water filled tunnel and then I couldn't see anything anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
I woke up in a cold, hard bed in a room filled with gray. Stacy and Lenore were already awake, talking on the 2 beds next to me.  
  
"Aloha.you guys feel ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't look ok!! My hair! It's.GONE! NOOO!" Stacy cried out doing her dying act.  
  
"I'm fine, but you're not! You look ridiculous without your long hair!" Lenore said pointing and laughing.  
  
"Thanks Lenore, you're such a help. But on a more serious note, does anybody know why we're here? I mean like, why they picked us?"  
  
"Its because of our very special SUPERPOWERS!" Then Stacy started jumping and running around like Superman, and started swinging and around the bedpost.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Like you're gonna give us a strip dance or something. Have you been smoking something lately?"  
  
"No, it's just my very special superpower! I am Strip!!"  
  
"Ok.you can calm down now.now I know you are high on something."  
  
"Yeah, definitely, but me and Laur need names too!"  
  
So we all sat down and thought long and hard for cool names, even though it was boring. But in the end, what we came up with was Aqua for me, and Zefyr (not Zephyr) for Lenore. Then we decided to get out our room (with some trouble, the door was stuck) and we stepped onboard of the ship Nebuchadnezzar. 


	8. Out and About chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Out and About  
  
A/N: helloo everybody! I know I haven't written for like 5 years, but that's ok! I hope my work is getting better!  
  
We looked around and saw wires that went on forever and countless screens. We saw somebody in front of all the monitors, so we walked over to see who it was.  
  
"Hey Tank!" We all remembered who he was.  
  
"Hi girls, you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine."  
  
"Well I think Morpheus would like to hear from you guys. He's in the mess hall right now."  
  
So we all walked into the "dining room" and there was 3 bowls of snot waiting for us, and Morpheus.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Strip said.  
  
"Good, because today you start your training, and soon you will be going into the Matrix. Eat up; you're going to need your energy."  
  
We all sat down near a bowl already placed for us, and one thing came to mind. Tasty Wheat. As if on cue, we all burst out laughing hysterically and Morpheus looked at us with confusion, which you rarely get to see. Therefore, Zefyr, Strip and I started reciting what took us so long for memorize, Mouse's speech.  
  
"How did the machines know what tasty wheat tasted like? Maybe they got it wrong. What I think tasty wheat tasted like was really like oatmeal, or tuna fish! That makes you think about a lot of things. Take chicken for exa- -he he!" We couldn't stop laughing until we looked at Morpheus. He looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"I knew I should never have done this," he said as he shook his head.  
  
We just kept on laughing, and I took another spoonful of the Tasty Wheat. Just as I was ready to go throw the Tasty Wheat in the trash (if there even was a trash can) Tank came running in and said quietly, "We have a slight problem."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Morpheus questioned.  
  
"I think you need to come see it for yourself. You three come too."  
  
"Uh, I think we have names ya know," Strip said under her breath.  
  
We all walked up to the main computer area, and I said, "Well, what is it? A sentinel attack?"  
  
"No, not quite. Can't you see-, oh yeah, you guys can't read the code yet," Tank answered.  
  
"Well then, what is it?" Zefyr asked.  
  
"There is some strange activity going around in your town."  
  
"What's going on? Something back at Aqua's house?"  
  
"No, not quite. There's a lot of commotion going on at your school."  
  
"Not strange for a high school full of kids."  
  
"Yeah I know, but.Oh no...One of the teachers just became an agent! And someone's getting.kidnapped?  
  
SOMEWHERE IN A DARK ROOM...  
  
"Let me go!" Blaze screamed.  
  
"Not until you give me what I want," said the agent.  
  
"And what would that be..."  
  
"Your 3 little friends, and your powers."  
  
"What powers?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" the agent yelled. He cracked his neck and started to draw his gun to prove who was in control. With rage, Blaze turned to the henchman and shook his arms yelling "LET ME GO!"  
  
Blaze felt a surge of power go through his hands. The agent's face became torn with agony. He exploded into flames and eventually into dust.  
  
Blaze's face was speechless. He did have a power.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Strip, I have been trying to contact him by his cell phone but there's no answer. I am getting worried," I said.  
  
"So am I. I can't believe Morpheus won't let us in the matrix. I don't care if it's a trap! All I know is that we need to go help Blaze," Strip said.  
  
"How? We could never get out of here without Morpheus's permission," Zefyr said.  
  
I turned from Strip and Zefyr, still evaluating the situation.  
  
"Let me into the Matrix," I said.  
  
"WHAT!?" said Strip.  
  
"It's better if just one of us goes in. This way we will still have people back here to bail us out."  
  
With that said, Strip helped me get into the Matrix.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
I walked around the school a bit not knowing where to start. Oh no, I forgot.our school was full of security cameras, so anybody could be watching my every move. Thank God I practiced dodging the cameras during my boring student aid day. (AN: Actually happened!) The school was huge, and he could be anywhere, and he may even be somewhere else now. Maybe it would have been smart to ask Tank where Blaze was before I left, but then he would have seen me get hooked in. I was still looking around aimlessly, with Blaze nowhere to be found. Well a teacher got tuned into an agent, maybe he was still in a class.too bad I don't know his schedule! Schedule copies were usually in the locker, so that was the next best thing. At least I know where that is.and it's a kick-open. I got to his locker when the coast was clear, and kicked it, hoping the sound wouldn't alarm anybody.  
  
"Oh God, just his backpack and a bunch of books," I whispered under my breath, rummaging through random papers. Suddenly, I could see a dark room, and Blaze was standing there, looking at his hands. This is just like before.these premonitions. This room looked vaguely familiar, and I finally realized that it was the same place where Zefyr, Strip, and I first realized that something strange was going on. I ran for it, still staying out of sight of cameras, until I saw the room in front of me. I still had no clue how to get in, and I could have sworn that last time there was a door.  
  
I started knocking on wall, trying to get Blaze's attention, but knew it wouldn't do much good through the thick cement. I could sense that he was still in there, and he was thinking deeply about something. I couldn't shout, there was too great a chance somebody else would hear me, and he probably wasn't paying attention anyway. I kept knocking; moving all around the walls, until something finally stopped me. My entire hand had fallen into the solid wall, and as I walked closer, my arm became devoured. I stumbled through the enchanted spot until I was entirely inside the small room.  
  
"Blaze!"  
  
"Aqua, how did you get here!?"  
  
"I don't know. I just, well, fell through the wall!"  
  
"That must have been how I got in here; I don't remember anything after class."  
  
Noticing the ashes on the floor, I asked Blaze what the hell happened.  
  
"Aqua, something weird is going on. Some agent kidnapped me and somehow got me here. I was so angry and he kept taunting me about powers that he wanted. A few seconds later after I moved my hands up, he exploded!"  
  
"What? Really? I found you here because I touched books in your locker and it somehow gave me a vision that you were here. Then I felt your cries for help..."  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do when you get back. The only problem is, now there are agents after me, and I can't escape the matrix. You should get out soon; I could even turn into an agent at any second."  
  
"I can't just leave you here! Umm.can you run so fast that you break the barriers of the matrix? Or maybe fall off a cliff believing that you won't really die? God.this is going to be harder then I thought. Well at least you have your power to blow things up.Hmm, what to do. Try getting to your house. Don't take any main roads, the less people you see, the better. Don't answer the door, don't talk to strangers! Well probably contact you by phone, if your phone's not tapped by now."  
  
"Ok, and by the way.do you have an exit?"  
  
Oh no. I had never thought about that. I didn't have a cell phone, and even if I did, I wouldn't know what number to call to reach the Neb.  
  
"You don't happen to have your cell phone with you, do you?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of course not! I left it at home since they are banned and all.I guess we'll both be going there."  
  
It was a long walk/run/jog or whatever you want to call it. Blaze's house was a lot farther away from the school then mine. I'm just glad that there weren't many people along the way. Finally we got to his house and walked inside quietly. We locked the doors, and I picked up the telephone receiver. There were some faint clicks underneath the sound of the dial tone, so I knew the line was tapped.  
  
"The line is tapped, let me see your cell," I asked Blaze.  
  
He got it off the table and handed it to me. "This better work."  
  
"I hope it does." I stood there looking at the buttons, clueless on what to call. Dialing 0 is for the normal operator.maybe it could get me the Neb.you never know.  
  
"Operator," called out a deep male voice.  
  
"Umm, hi.I uhh.just wanted to.umm."  
  
"Aqua, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah! I was hoping you would recognize my voice. I need an exit, and a freeing for one of my friends here," I said hopefully.  
  
"I can get you an easy exit, there's one right next door, but your little friend will have to wait. You know only Morpheus can decide whether or not to free somebody."  
  
"Tank! An agent is going to come if he's not freed yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything. Your exit is the house to the right, nobody's home, and the back door is open. Just jump over the fence. Get there, now."  
  
The line went dead and I saw that I had no choice. "I have to go. I promise we'll get you out soon. Just stay away from as many people as you can. Only use your power if you absolutely must; you don't want to draw attention to yourself."  
  
With that, I left, running out back to the house on the right. I put the ringing phone to my ear, and woke up with a big bald head hovering over me, not looking one bit pleased. 


	9. To Rescue or Not to Rescue chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
To Rescue or Not to Rescue  
  
A/N: Howdy everyone, welcome back to the marvelous messed up world of the Matrix. I know it has been forever since I last updated, but with school and all, things can get a little hectic. Well, have fun.  
  
* * *  
  
"Umm, hi?" I said trying to make the mood a bit lighter, but I was failing miserably.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??" Morpheus yelled at me. Strip detached the plug from my head and gave me a not-so reassuring smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just.."  
  
"Don't blame her, I said she should do it," Zefyr said.  
  
I can't believe she's taking the blame! I was the one to put myself into the matrix.  
  
"It's my fault too!" Strip exclaimed. "If it wasn't for me, she would have never gone in." I gave them strange looks, but was thankful that I maybe I wouldn't get my ass kicked as badly now.  
  
"How did you ever think you could go in and not get killed? You knew that there were agents there. I just want to know, are you OUT OF YOUR MIND?"  
  
Wow. This was really weird. I could imagine Trinity or even Tank yelling at us like this, but never Morpheus. I was expecting him to yell "go to your room!" any second.  
  
"I'm sorry! You know we couldn't just let him stay there! Did you really want an agent to kill him?!" Zefyr exclaimed.  
  
"Somebody actually with some training could have gone in. You had no experience on what to do! No weapons, no directions, nothing!"  
  
"Well I got out just fine," I said as I got up out of the chair and walked to my room. Zefyr and Strip followed me back. They were trying to smile, but they were just as bad as me at faking it.  
  
"Umm, that went..well?" Strip said.  
  
"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I wasn't going to let Blaze stay there!"  
  
"It's ok. We wouldn't have helped you if we didn't think it was right."  
  
"There's something else I need to tell you guys. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I think we have powers." Now, Strip started cracking up hysterically, and Zefyr looked confused.  
  
"You mean like magical I-can-levitate-and-fly powers?" Zefyr asked skeptically.  
  
"Um, I'm not so sure about that, but I know I get some sort of premonition."  
  
"Woah! Like you can see the future?" Strip asked.  
  
"Not quite. I've only seen the present, but in other places."  
  
"Do you think we have powers too?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe. But guess who else I know has powers."  
  
"Who?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"You're not guessing!"  
  
"Just tell us!"  
  
"Blaze."  
  
"Really? What can he do?" Zefyr wondered.  
  
"He blows up objects, and even people."  
  
"Wow, you don't want to get on his bad side."  
  
"Yeah, how come he got the kick-ass power?"  
  
"Just tell us what happened when you were in the Matrix."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Zefyr and I were laying on their beds, talking.  
  
"You have to tell the rest of the crew." Zefyr said to me.  
  
"About what?" I said in my half-asleep daze.  
  
"Uh, Blaze, your powers."  
  
"I have the feeling that Morpheus doesn't really want to be bothered by me right now."  
  
"Well, don't forget about Tank, Neo, and Trinity."  
  
"Can't we just wait until morning? I need my sleep!"  
  
"Uh, hun, there is no morning here. Remember, no sun?"  
  
"Oh well, you know what I mean."  
  
"But anyway, do you really want to keep Blaze waiting there for another 8 hours? You should have said something a long time ago."  
  
"Oh fine, I guess I'll pay "the one" a visit. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure, let's try to go without waking up Strip."  
  
We walked over to Neo & Trinity's room. The door was shut as usual, but when we knocked, there still was no sound.  
  
"Oh well, they're probably sleeping."  
  
'There's still Tank. I already told him that I needed to help one of my friends on the phone."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?! Arg, why does everybody have to lack common sense around here?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi Tank."  
  
"Hey girls. Come sit down." He said, motioning towards the bench.  
  
"Remember before I told you I needed a freeing for a friend?"  
  
"Who's this "friend" of yours?"  
  
"Blaze. But I think there is something else you need to know"  
  
"And that would be?.."  
  
"Well..I know it sounds stupid.."  
  
"What is it?? Just spit it out!"  
  
"Um, I think I have..a..power."  
  
"I don't believe this!" Huh? I gave Zefyr the "I told ya so" look. "I thought Morpheus was insane.."  
  
"Wait what? Morpheus knew about this?" Zefyr's voice started to rise. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"Well I don't think he exactly knew, but he did say that there was something different in the code about you three. That's why he wanted to get you out. But wait, what does this have to do with Blaze?"  
  
"It's not just us. Blaze has a power too."  
  
"How? That's impossible. Morpheus searched that code so many times he was certain it was only you three."  
  
"I saw the pile of ashes on the floor. He was able to blow up an agent!"  
  
"No, he can't. Only Neo can destroy agents. Did you actually see him blow up an agent?"  
  
"Well, no. But why else would a random pile of ashes be there? Wait..why would ashes be there? Aren't agents programs?"  
  
"Their form imitates the human body, and if a human body is burning, there's going to be something left. But after the mainframe will realize what happened, they will probably clean the mess up."  
  
"O..K..but can you please still talk to Morpheus about getting him out? He could be very valuable to this ship you know.."  
  
"Fine. I'm still not sure if this is the best idea though."  
  
* * *  
  
Tank walked into Morpheus' room, and it was a few minutes before they came out. We all were starting to get worried, but then they finally came out.  
  
"We're going in to get Blaze. I don't want you to come, but you're not going to listen to me anyway. Go get ready." Morpheus said before he turned around and walked away. 


End file.
